Calming Influences
by L2soon
Summary: Tifa & Cloud have problems so who does Tifa turn to. My first fic. Please R&R and be kind.
1. Uno

Tifa "C'mon Cloud, let's go out dancing tonite, it's Friday 

-This is my first fic I've written. I had an idea and just tried to piece together the details. Now, it's been a couple years since I played the game so the characters may be a bit out of character but I will try and stick semi close. The characters involved in this fic will be Tifa, Yuffie, Aeris, Cloud, Red XIII, and Vincent with the couple being Tifa&Yuffie. If this doesn't sound good to you guys, please don't read it. I would like reviews, positive comments and constructive suggestions. Don't just flame me please. This story is rated R for language and content. It may eventually turn to NC-17 later on, depending on how descriptive I end up being and which ending I choose. And one more note, I don't own any of these characters. They are property of Square Soft. Now, enough of me babbling - on with the story. 

(it's about 7 PM Friday night) 

Tifa "C'mon Cloud, let's go out dancing tonite, it's Friday." 

Cloud "Hold on Tifa, not right now." 

Tifa "Cloud! Dammit! Will you quit it with that stupid video game? Please? C'mon, lets go do something." 

Cloud "I can't. Not now. Take Yuffie or Red with you." 

Tifa(getting increasingly more upset) "Jesus, Cloud. Do you know what you just said? You told me to either bring this spunky girl or a 4 legged animal with me. They're my friends, but, goddamn Cloud, I wanted to be with you. When's the last time we were romantic?"(Tifa starts to sob) 

Cloud(still staring at the computer screen and speaks nonchalantly) I'm sorry you feel that way Tifa, but..." 

Tifa(upset, with tears in her eyes) "but what Cloud? I think you don't want to be with me anymore. I see how nice you've been to Aeris. And she talks to me too. We're friends. Maybe you should be with her. Maybe,(Pausing, catching her breath, while holding back tears) maybe we shouldn't be with each other anymore. Hell, we never are together anyways. We were good friends Cloud. We don't do anything now." 

(Cloud is silent, still playing the videogame) 

Tifa "Enjoy your videogame, if you do go out with Aeris, treat her good, I'm gonna go to my room and cry the rest of my heart out in there. You're not even listening to me, are you Cloud!? Unh, Goodbye Cloud! See you tomorrow!" 

Cloud(Puts down the video game) "Tifa, wait! I'm sorry. Tifa." 

(Tifa storms through the door) 

(Red XIII and Yuffie are sitting just outside the door, listening to the whole conversation) 

Red XIII "Yuffie, in here" 

(They duck into Yuffie's room, just before Tifa opens the door and heads down the hall crying) 

Red XIII "Whew! That was close." 

Yuffie "Yeah, you bet. I feel sorry for Tifa. Why couldn't Cloud be more sensitive?" 

Red XIII "I don't know, Yuf, sometimes people are just assholes, Cloud's a good guy, just sometimes..." 

Yuffie "Well, we gotta talk to Tifa, C'mon" 

Red XIII "No, we can't. Tifa's in a lot of pain right now. We have to give her some time to grieve." 

Yuffie "But... Yeah, your right, What would I do without you Red?" 

(Yuffie gives Red XIII a hug) 

Red XIII(laughing, in kind of a smart-ass tone) "Well, you're gonna have to tonite unless Aeris comes back, it'll be just you Tifa and Cloud. Me and Vincent are going to the bar tonite." 

Yuffie "Oh great. Well it looks like I'm gonna stay in my room tonite then." 

Red XIII "Sorry, Yuf, it is Friday nite. Hey look, if you need somethin, you know the number." 

Yuffie "Which bar?" 

Red XIII "Famous J's." 

Yuffie "You always go to that one." 

Red XIII "In a couple years you'll see why, Yuffie." 

(Yuffie rolls her eyes at Red XIII) 

Yuffie "C'mon Red, you feel like dinner." 

Red XIII "Need you ask? I'll cook." 

Yuffie "Sounds like a plan, I'll let everyone know it's ready. What are we having?" 

Red XIII "How does Spaghetti and Meatballs sound." 

Yuffie "Sounds Great" 

(Yuffie goes down the hall and knocks on Cloud's door) 

Yuffie "Cloud, dinner's gonna be ready soon" 

Cloud "Yeah, sweet, I'll be down in a few." 

(Yuffie gets a lump in her throat as she goes down to knock on Tifa's door. She gathers up the courage on knocks on Tifa's door) 

Tifa(You can tell she's still hold back tears) "Yes? Who is it?" 

Yuffie "Um, Tifa, it's Yuffie. Dinner's, uh, ready" 

Tifa(still sniffling) "Okay, thank you, I'll be down in a sec." 

(Yuffie goes downstairs and gets ready for dinner) 

(Red XIII cooks some dinner. When it's done, Yuffie calls up to the guys that dinner is ready. Cloud comes down. Tifa comes down a few seconds later.) 

(Cloud and Tifa sit at opposite sides of the table. Tifa's eyes are all red while they eat. There is an eerie silence while they eat. Suddenly, Cloud's cell phone rings.) 

Cloud "Hello" 

Girl's Voice "Hi Cloud" 

Cloud "Aeris, how are you" 

Aeris "Pretty good, howabout yourself" 

Cloud "Unh, not so good, Tifa's mad at me. 

Aeris "I'm sorry to hear that. Well, hey I found this new bar and I wanted to know if you, Tifa, and Vincent would want to come down and meet me here and we could hang out and have fun." 

Cloud "Well, Vincent's going out with Red tonight, and Tifa's not really in the mood to go out, but hey, let me finish my food, throw something on and I'll go. Where do you want me to meet you?" 

(Tifa dropped her fork in disbelief and it made a loud clang sound on her plate) 

Tifa(softly and in stunned fashion) "Wha...?" (She couldn't get the words out) 

Aeris "I'll tell you what, I'll meet you out by the entrance of town and we'll take it from there. Are you sure this is okay with everyone else?" 

Cloud "Yeah, sure, of course, why wouldn't it be?" 

Aeris "Allright, see you in about a half an hour then Cloud." 

(Cloud proceeded to finish his food, and then runs upstairs and change clothes. Tifa quietly finished her dinner, trudged over to the couch and flipped on the TV. Yuffie and Red silently finished there dinners just shooting looks at each other. Then Vincent walked in the door.) 

Vincent "Hello, all, Red are you ready to go to the bar?" 

Red XIII "Hold on one sec Vincent, I gotta ask Yuffie something really quick.(Takes Yuffie aside into a back room) You gonna be okay with just Tifa and you here?" 

Yuffie "Uh, yeah, we should be find, I'll try to make her feel better." 

Red XIII "There you go Yuffie, just annoy her like you normally annoy people and that'll keep her mind off Cloud." 

Yuffie "Of course I will, that's one of my(pauses, smiles and turns to Red XIII) Heyy, what's that supposed to mean?" 

Red XIII "I'm just kidding you Yuffie, allright have fun then." 

(Red XIII walks back into the front where Vincent is calmy waiting) 

Red XIII "Allright, let's go Vincent. Boy have I got something to tell you." 

(The two walk out the door and on their way) 

Vincent(voice trailing away) "Oh yeah, what's that?" 

(They have left) 

(Cloud comes prancing down the stairs looking sharped and dressed up) 

Cloud "Allright see you girls later." 

(Cloud leaves through the door) 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 --> 


	2. Dos

(Yuffie slowly walks to the couch where Tifa is slouched over flipping through the channels) 

(Yuffie slowly walks to the couch where Tifa is slouched over flipping through the channels) 

Yuffie(stuttering as she speaks) "Is, uh, is it okay if I sit here Tifa." 

Tifa "Yeah, sure, go ahead." 

Yuffie "Looks like it's just us tonight." 

Tifa "Yeah." 

Yuffie(feeling awkward in this situation, looks away, takes a deep breath and then blurts out) "Tifa, I know exactly what happened with you and Cloud, I know your sad, but I think we should just chill and watch a movie or something." (She then turns and cringes as if to expect Tifa to lash out at her or something) 

Tifa(sitting up, looking up, in a soft voice) "You do?" 

Yuffie "Yeah, I kinda sorta was um, spying on you and happened to overhear exactly what you guys said. I'm really sorry." 

Tifa(letting out a small grin) "Don't worry about it Yuffie. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm actually glad that you know. Now that you mention it, I'd love to get my mind off Cloud. Why don't we go ahead and watch that movie. What are you in the mood for?" 

Yuffie "How about Back to the Future? That's always a good movie." 

Tifa "Sounds great to me. Why don't you go ahead and pop it in?" 

(Yuffie pops up from the couch, grabs the video off the table and puts it in the VCR. She then grabs a seat. She is feeling much better because she knows that Tifa is smiling and doing better.) 

(While the movie is playing) 

Tifa "You know, I do like Cloud, he just, well, sometimes he can be an..." 

Yuffie "asshole." 

Tifa "Yeah, that's what I like about you Yuffie, you know what I'm thinking. Sometimes he can be. He's cute and all, but sometimes I just don't think he's right for me. Oh, Yuffie, What should I do? How do I forget about Cloud? Will I ever meet a man?" 

Yuffie "You'll find someone Teef. You have beautiful, sparkling eyes,lovely long brown silky hair, beautful bosoms. There are tons of great guys out there who would kill to be with you and you may actually find one or two who's actually worth it." 

Tifa(kinda blushing) "Well, you may be right, but sometimes, you know, I just think that, you know?" 

Yuffie "Wait one second Tifa." 

(Yuffie leans over to Tifa, and gently touches Tifa's lips with her own. She lightly opens her lips just a little bit and slowly pushes out her tongue. She feels Tifa's lips begin to part. She sticks her tongue inside, touching Tifa's for a couple seconds. She then pulls out her tongue, closes her lips and completes the kiss.) 

(Tifa pulls away quickly) 

Yuffie(jumping back, rapidly speaking) "I'm so sorry Teef. I just let the moment overcome me. I didn't mean anything by it, honestly. I just, I was trying to keep your mind off Cloud. I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry Tifa. Please forgive me. I just..." 

Tifa(Tifa's mood lightens a little, she lets out a half smile, puts her finger to her lips and softly speaks) "Shhhhhh, Yuffie it's okay, I don't mind really." (She puts her arm around Yuffie who now has tears noticeably streaming down from her face. She slowly runs her fingers through the ninja's hair. In a caring, motherly type voice) "Yuffie, it's okay. Yuffie, if I didn't like it I wouldn't have let you do it at all. Yuffie." 

Yuffie(perking up a little bit when Tifa says this. She manages to spit out the words.) "Really? So, did you like it?" 

Tifa "Well..." 

Yuffie(starts crying again) "I knew it. I knew you hated it. I know you hate me now. I'm so sorry Tifa. I was just trying to help." (Now the tears are really streaming down Yuffie's face) 

Tifa(trying to console the ninja) "Yuffie, Yuffie, Yuffie it's okay." (Tifa realizes her attempts aren't working so she lifts up the ninja's chin with her finger, leans over and presses her lips against Yuffie's. She opens her mouth, presses her tongue into Yuffie's beautiful lips, then into Yuffie's mouth. She plays around with Yuffie's tongue with her own. She takes her tongue and toes around the inside of Yuffie's lips. She moves it back to Yuffie's tongue for a little bit. She pulls it out and seals up the kiss with a smile and several more little kisses to Yuffie's lips) 

(Yuffie looks surprised as she looks at Tifa. She has definitely stopped crying) 

Tifa(smiling) "Well, I see that got you to stop." 

Yuffie(also smiling, slowly talking) "Wow, Tifa, you don't understand, that was beautiful. I mean for so long I have wanted to kiss you and those beautiful lips and could just never bring myself to do so. Tifa, thank you, that was the most beautiful moment of my life." 

Tifa(gently stroking the ninja's hair) "No, thank you Yuffie. I never knew how I felt but you really our beautiful and..." (Tifa leans brings her lips close to Yuffie's again and they fall into another beautiful, romantic kiss) 

-This is not the end. I'm probably about halfway through with it. I'm still mulling over potential endings. I may have to change the rating to NC-17 if I go with a certain ending. I'm very busy, but I would like to have another chapter up in about 2-3 weeks. Please read and review and remember this is my first fic. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 --> 


End file.
